In network communications, multicasting may include a type of group communication where traffic is addressed to a group of interested receivers simultaneously in a single transmission. Internet protocol (IP) multicasting is an IP-specific version of multicasting. In IP multicasting, IP traffic may be sent to a group of interested receivers in a single transmission. IP multicasting may be employed for streaming media applications on the Internet and private networks.